


[PODFIC] Really! (pennydreadful)

by jammytoast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammytoast/pseuds/jammytoast
Summary: John is having a not-so-peaceful Sunday afternoon at home with Sherlock. (Told in podfic form).





	[PODFIC] Really! (pennydreadful)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Really!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170650) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> I want to thank pennydreadful for writing this and having the blanket permission because I had fun doing this and might podfic more of them. This is such a great fic, definitely check out their other works!
> 
> Keep in mind that I will podfic any work as long as you let me know. This means that I can podfic your work or take requests. If your fics are available for podficcing make sure you make a note on it that there is blanket permission. Let me know if you have any questions/inquiries.
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me you beautiful space goblin.

**Mediafire:** [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2cex7s06ekxc9rk/Really_Penny_Dreadful.mp3)

Let me know if you are having trouble with the link and/or need another format.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on social media!  
> Tumblr: https://spirkintodarkness.tumblr.com/ / https://jamierbean.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/kiarakuraru?lang=en


End file.
